


A Cold And Broken Hallelujah

by minikate



Series: Solace(中文) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: Steve受傷，Loki被發現行蹤。





	A Cold And Broken Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cold And Broken Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125565) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 
  * A translation of [A Cold And Broken Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125565) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



> 自我流翻譯<3

　　Loki感覺到有人越過了他圍繞著建築佈下的魔法邊界。天光方暗，而今天一整天都很平靜，就連罪犯和SHIELD的敵人也有業績清淡的時候。  
  
　　他繼續手上的工作，把壁爐的火生得更旺一些。比起溫暖他更想追求的是熟悉感，雖然他是極度不願承認這景像會讓他想起Asgard。背後傳來門扉打開的聲音，Steve穿著靴子踩在階梯上的腳步聲，來到最後一階時他會脫下靴子。如今Steve夜夜出現在他住處，這代表復仇者隊伍總有一天會提出質疑。而如果他們已經有過疑問，Steve從未提起過，他也從未跟Loki說他是怎麼和復仇者解釋自己在每個夜晚的消失。  
  
　　「嘿。」Steve打著招呼，環繞他周身的緊張隨著外套和法蘭絨襯衫一起被脫掉。  
  
　　Loki看著他躍向一根柱子，轉了一圈後順勢跳向下一根，視線無法從這場優美的體操表演移開。Steve在廚房區停下消失身影，片刻後拿著葡萄酒、開瓶器和兩個酒杯來到他身旁。  
  
　　Loki轉身面對爐火隱藏臉上的微笑，再加入一段木頭後他把火爐門關上防止火星四濺。  
  
　　酒精在Steve身上不起效果，那只是Loki的興趣，而Steve縱容著他。他接過酒杯，然後被拉著走向一張長椅坐下。長腿掛在Steve大腿上，這是他們最習慣的姿勢，Loki小口啜飲著酒液，看著Steve臉上漸漸爬滿紅暈。  
  
　　「你今天為了什麼而來？」他輕聲問。  
  
　　Steve大口喝酒好像那是盛夏裡的一杯檸檬水。「我想要取悅你。」  
  
　　「你想要怎麼做？」  
  
　　這也是他們一起一點一滴編成的熟悉劇本。Loki假裝沒有發現Steve滑進衣服撫上自己腰部的手指。  
  
　　這部份倒是改變了，Steve越來越放得開。  
  
　　他細細觀察，想知道Steve現在的情緒。他的情緒轉換十分微小，復仇者裡可能只有黑寡婦有辦法看出來。他今晚看起來充滿玩興，這表示沒有人受傷或死亡。有人死去的日子裡，Steve會非常有侵略性，好像他只能透過性愛來忘掉那些事情。Loki在Steve決定脫下他的牛仔褲時勉強穩住手中的酒杯。  
  
　　「我可以嗎？」Steve問，通紅的臉上是全然無辜的表情和張大的雙眼。  
  
　　Loki聳肩，假裝對手中的酒更有興趣。允許Steve脫下自己的牛仔褲一點也不困難，但他還是在手裡的酒用力晃了一下時假意抗議一聲，但Steve只是笑著更用力扯著他的褲子。當Loki全身赤裸，他稍稍往後傾著身體打開膝蓋，注意力仍在酒上。  
  
　　「我可以畫你畫上好幾個鐘頭。」Steve讚嘆，看著Loki轉動肩膀，稍微伸展雙翼帶起一陣微風。  
  
　　「我可以替你的雙手想到更好的用途。」Loki終於喝完葡萄酒把酒杯放到地板上。他往後靠，雙手撐著身體，兩邊翅膀幫忙保持身體平衡。這些就是Steve所有需要的誘惑，他滑下椅子跪上地板，嘴唇落在Loki腹上。他的雙手粗糙，因為盾牌和武器長了許多繭。  
  
　　Loki覺得自己永遠不會厭煩讓這雙手撫遍他身體。  
  
　　Steve嘴唇往下移動讓Loki的心跳加快了一些。他往下看，Steve也看向他，表情充滿想取悅他的期盼和熱切。Steve確實不是經驗豐富，但他的學習能力十分驚人。Loki的身體因為Steve的舔咬，因為Steve深深吞入Loki而呼吸困難的樣子而有反應。但最讓Loki無法自持的，是他雙眼滿是真誠，但嘴裡卻含著Loki陰莖這樣充滿不協調感的畫面。  
  
　　抓住Steve頭髮，Loki加快他移動的速度。這樣的速度讓Steve有點難呼吸，而他抓著頭髮的力道肯定會讓他覺得有點痛。  
  
　　Loki直到再也無法承受Steve嘴裡熱度的最後一秒才退出來，他抓著頭髮的手用力，Steve被往後拉開頭時驚喘一聲。因為唾液而濕滑，只再套弄了兩下Loki就射了。精液噴灑在Steve臉上的景象讓Loki射完最後一滴才停下手。眼中帶著一絲挑戰，Steve傾身舔淨Loki的陰莖。  
  
　　「我做得如何？」他喘著氣問。  
  
　　Loki彎下身子吻住Steve代替回答，在他口中嚐到自己的味道。他輕輕囓咬著Steve的下唇，一邊脫掉他上身的T恤。帶著祕密的笑容，他用柔軟的布料擦淨Steve的臉。「想要因為完美達成任務得到獎賞嗎？」  
  
　　回應他的是一聲喉嚨溢出的哀鳴。  
  
　　Loki在Steve頸側慢慢吻著。「你該得到什麼樣的獎賞？」  
  
　　「你能不能─」Steve沒有說完。  
  
　　Loki雙手滑下Steve兩隻手臂，手指圈住他的手腕。「這是你想要的嗎？」他轉過一邊手腕，咬住內側的敏感皮膚。  
  
　　「是的。」Steve喘息。  
  
　　「說你想要。」Loki低喃。  
  
　　Steve靠向他的觸摸。「求你。」  
  
　　「很好。」Loki拉開距離，手仍鬆鬆圈著Steve的手腕。用一條只有Loki能看見的繩子綁住Steve是件輕而易舉的事。一開始用這種方法綁住Steve只是為了戲弄他，他不知道Steve會如此有反應，又一件意想不到。  
  
　　揮動一下手腕，Steve的雙手立刻跟著往上，看不見的繩子把他雙手綁在一起吊起來，只有腳尖勉強碰到地板。他全身肌肉緊繃好適應這個新姿勢，Loki靠回長椅，花了一小段時間好好欣賞這美麗的畫面。終於滿足了之後，Loki的手覆上Steve興奮的陰莖，看著他繃緊身體想推向這個撫觸卻無從施力，他現在完全只能任Loki處置了。

  
　　Steve雙眼緊閉，仰頭喘息，不，他已經在呻吟了。  
  
　　Loki慢慢地，一件件地脫掉Steve剩下的衣服，手指沿著他雙腿的肌理輕輕拂過，在大腿內側、膝蓋和關節稍微使力挑逗。Loki想著復仇者裡有沒有人知道Steve是如何渴望被觸摸，而在他如此渴望的同時，他又是如何無法承受身體接觸。他無法承受溫柔，所以他一夜又一夜地來到Loki身邊，渴求沒有其它人能給他的東西。  
  
　　移到他身後，Loki抓住他的臀部固定住他。「我有一個驚喜要給你，因為你表現得很好。」  
  
　　「什─什麼驚喜？」Steve努力想轉頭看Loki卻未果。  
  
　　Loki迅速走到壁爐旁，拿起他之前準備好的柳樹枝，纖細的枝條已被整理得光滑。不用幾個夜晚他就發現Steve對痛感有反應，但是給予痛感的方式也有許多種。柳條在他手中輕易折彎，放開後又彈回原樣；整根樹枝的彈性介於堅硬的木棍和鞭子之間。他轉身，眼神在Steve的肌膚和結實的肌肉上流連了一會才走回他身旁。等到足夠靠近，他伸出柳條輕觸著滑下Steve背後。  
  
　　Steve試著側身避開，但綁著他手腕的咒語讓他動彈不得。「那是什麼？」  
  
　　Loki也知道Steve不喜歡驚喜，所以他慢慢繞到Steve面前，手中的樹枝也跟著緩緩滑到他寬闊的胸膛。他傾身含住Steve的乳頭用力吸吮，引得他身體猛然彈向Loki。無法不沉溺其中，Loki抱住Steve的腰，吸吮迅速硬挺的乳頭之外再加上輕輕的啃咬。當Steve再度開始呻吟，Loki移向另一個乳頭如法炮製。Steve的陰莖頂著Loki腹部，當Loki停下時前端已滲出晶亮的液體。  
  
　　他臉上帶著一如往常的謎樣笑容，Loki不明白那個笑容的意義。  
  
　　Loki的手滑下Steve身前，輕輕握住他的陰莖和睪丸。Steve為此發出的聲音實在讓人上癮，他的雙眼充滿了慾望和熱切，臀部不自覺地向前撞去，尋求更多快感。這景象讓Loki的血液沸騰。他移到Steve背後，品嚐他汗水中的淡淡鹹味，抓住他臀部，Loki用自己恢復精神的慾望磨蹭著。  
  
　　Steve的頭往後仰。「Loki。」他喊出Loki名字的聲音就足以帶來狂喜。  
  
　　他沿著Steve背部往上舔。「耐心。」  
  
　　「愛捉弄人。」Steve的聲音裡有一絲笑意。  
  
　　Loki貼向他磨蹭。「如此心急。你會求我嗎？你會求我上你嗎？」  
  
　　「如果這樣我才能得到的話。」Steve輕聲回答。  
  
　　Loki頓住，抓著Steve的手沒有放開。他不會否認自己喜愛美國隊長赤裸著在自己面前，也為了能佔有他感到興奮。但Steve語氣裡有某樣東西引起他的注意，讓他猜測自己是不是漏掉了什麼。但沒有再深思，他往後退一步，舉起手中的柳樹枝。  
  
　　它劃破空氣打在Steve背上，留下一條紅痕。  
  
　　他只停了一瞬讓Steve緩和便繼續揮鞭，直到他背上佈滿紅色的鞭痕Loki才停手。Steve全身顫抖，呼吸粗重，懸在頭上的雙手緊緊握拳。Loki也喘著氣，眼前爬滿白色皮膚的紅色痕跡是令人炫目的美麗。  
  
　　「Loki，」Steve喘著氣。「求─求你。」  
  
　　Steve的身體又是一陣劇烈的顫抖，那就是Loki在等待的信號。他走向放在壁爐邊的潤滑液，等他再回到Steve身旁，他已經潤滑好自己，硬到抽痛。他沒有多花時間擴張那裡緊緻的肌肉，直接貼上Steve然後插入。他知道這樣一定會痛，但Steve拱起背，呼吸在Loki推得更深時加快。  
  
　　「滿足了嗎？」Loki的聲音緊繃。  
  
　　他還沒有找到Steve能滿足的程度，不確定自己在找到之後會做些什麼。這是一個奇怪的矛盾：Steve會承受所有Loki給予他的疼痛然後乞求更多，但在覺得自己會弄疼Loki時不肯移動分毫。  
  
　　Steve遲疑。「感覺不錯…很不錯。」  
  
　　那陣遲疑說明了很多。這樣還 _不夠_ 。Loki慢慢地進出了幾次，讓潤滑液進入Steve體內。當Steve體內緊緊包住Loki的部份開始放鬆，他便加快速度，直到自己快速又用力地撞進Steve體內，手指緊抓著Steve身體用力到留下瘀青。他停下，改變角度然後轉動臀部。他知道Steve喜歡這樣，他能感覺到自己的勃起擦過前列腺時Steve全身顫抖。  
  
　　在一個讓他感到恐懼的瞬間，他想著自己對Steve來說會有足夠的一天嗎？  
  
　　這個念頭讓他把自己再度深深埋進Steve體內，絕望地想抓住這個人不失去他，絕望地想要一個 _聯結_ 。他是多麼想要他們兩人之間是 _真的_ ，而不僅僅是一場遊戲。他低頭舔拭Steve背上腫脹的紅色傷痕，感覺到他的顫慄。高潮來得出奇不意，全身緊繃，Loki把臉埋進Steve背上，在他身體裡釋放灼熱的精液。他永遠不會承認，只有在深埋在Steve身體裡的時候，他才感覺到自己是真正的活著。  
  
　　在那些時候，他想要擁有除了陰影和沉默之外的人生。  
  
　　「Loki。」Steve哀求，他的聲音緊繃。  
  
　　Loki顫抖著退出來，精液和潤滑液的混合物流下Steve大腿，他身前的慾望脹紅著想要釋放。從Loki自己的絕望和恐懼而生的痛苦和憤怒湧上喉嚨。  
  
　　他 _不夠_ 。  
  
　　他抓過柳樹枝，腳步不穩地走到Steve面前。他讓自己的聲音冷硬起來，甚至帶上了惡意。「好好乞求， _隊長_ 。」怒氣閃過Steve眼中，在他開口回應前，Loki揮動樹枝打在他腹上。Steve僵住身體，Loki緊抓著他的下巴。「偉大的美國隊長一定知道怎麼求人的吧。」  
  
　　Steve抬眼對上Loki的視線，裡面滿是火焰。「不。」  
  
　　Loki再次抬起手，Steve的腹部又再添上一條紅腫的鞭痕。這根本算不上懲罰，Steve的身體甚至有點更迎向他。Loki決定改變策略，他把柳樹枝丟到地上，手指鬆鬆覆上Steve勃起的陰莖懶散地撫摸，一邊輕輕吻著Steve胸口。  
  
　　「Loki。」Steve的呻吟充滿濃濃的不滿足。  
  
　　「你拒絕了我。」Loki回應著好像這句話解釋了一切。  
  
　　「不要叫我──隊長。在這裡的時候我不是他。」  
  
　　 _不是和你在一起的時候_ 。他沒有直接說出來但Loki知道他真正想表達的。在這裡沒有 _美國隊長_ ，沒有對錯，只有 _欲望_ 和 _索求_ 。好隊長不會來到Loki身邊跟他上床，只有太過人性太過弱小的Steve Rogers會這麼做。額頭抵在他的鎖骨上，Loki的手撫過Steve背上腫起的鞭痕。手指輕輕沿著那些痕跡滑動，他思考有沒有可能Steve會允許Loki以無關歡愉或痛苦的方式碰他。那種他錯過某樣東西的不安感又回到他腦中。  
  
　　「Loki？」Steve的聲音充滿不確定。「你…你在做什麼？」  
  
　　「我應該就這樣把你晾著不碰你。為了你的違抗。」他退開一步，手腕一揮解開Steve手上的束縛。  
  
　　Steve踏上地面，踉蹌了一下才抓回平衡。他滿臉通紅地低下頭，肩膀也跟著垂下。「對不起，我…我下次會做得更好。」  
  
　　 _下次_ 。這兩個字在Loki耳中總是希望與恐懼交雜。  
  
　　「我允許你表示歉意。」他往地上那瓶潤滑液示意，Steve臉上的如釋重負幾乎讓他感到心痛。  
  
　　注意著不要讓翅膀打到Steve，Loki轉身在最近的椅子上彎下身體。他聽到Steve小心靠近的動靜，好像他在接近一簇野火。潤滑液被放回地上，然後是Steve的手放到他身上。  
  
　　Loki閉上眼睛，仍然因為剛剛的高潮感到有些暈眩。他的陰莖還疲軟地垂在兩腿之間，但等待著Steve進入他仍讓他感到疼痛。Steve的動作溫柔，好像他真的 _在乎_ 。Loki讓自己幻想這是真的，Steve溫柔是因為他真的在乎Loki，而不是因為他天性中無法拋棄的特質，即使是在面對Loki。他把所有其它的一切和外套鞋子一起留在門邊。  
  
　　他給了全世界 _美國隊長_ ，當一天結束之後他沒剩下多少自己也就不足為奇。一開始Loki以為他來找他是為了犯下某種過錯想被懲罰，但他現在知道完全不是那麼一回事，他想要的是被毀壞。  
  
　　「抓住我的翅膀。」他輕聲指示。Steve碰著它們的時候是Loki唯一不憎恨自己身上這對畸形肢體的時候。  
  
　　Steve的手立刻來到翅膀和背的交接處，然後滑過一片羽毛。他口中溢出一聲呻吟，Steve對他的翅膀有無可救藥的迷戀。Loki嘗試著前後擺動翅膀，感覺到Steve跟著它們移動。如同他預料的，Steve忍不住抓緊了他的羽翼，下身的速度也開始加快，對此Loki忍不住微笑了一下。Steve推進他身體時拉扯著翅膀帶來陣陣愉悅，他感覺身體開始回應這份愉悅，陰莖也在蠢蠢欲動。但他把這些先放到一旁，專心在Steve發出的那些喘息，他等待著直到他的呼吸開始不穩。  
  
　　Loki移動著翅膀，指示Steve深深地慢慢地進出他的身體。 _我會這樣得到你，如果你讓我這麼做的話_ ，Loki在腦海裡想著沒有開口。他等待著直到Steve再次進入他的身體。  
  
　　轉過頭閉上雙眼，Loki讓翅膀改變了型態。  
  
　　Steve停下動作，就那麼一瞬，然後再次撞進Loki身體的力道幾乎把他撞下椅子，抓著翅膀的手更用力握緊。他的喊叫回盪在整間倉庫裡，臀部往前一送後抖動了幾下，最後癱倒在Loki背上。  
  
　　 _所以那才是能滿足你的東西_ ，Loki的思緒苦澀。  
  
　　過了一小段時間Steve才再有動靜。  
  
　　「Loki，」Steve的聲音滿是驚恐。「我傷到你了嗎？」  
  
　　他轉身，看到Steve驚慌地盯著自己雙手。他的手掌和手指因為堅硬的羽毛佈滿割傷，血液流滿雙手和手臂，一滴一滴落到地板上。Loki身上被他摸到的地方也沾到了血。他為了Steve血流如注卻擔心自己傷到Loki而差點笑出來。  
  
　　「過來。」Loki坐到椅子上，讓Steve跪在自己雙腿間。捧起他的雙手，Loki輕呼一口氣讓血流慢慢停止，一點點冰和一點點魔法，他治療了傷口擦去血跡。「你喜歡剛剛那樣嗎？」  
  
　　Steve看起來願意燒毀整個世界再來一次。「我真的沒有傷到你？」  
  
　　胸口感到一陣空虛，他拉過Steve，把他的頭枕在自己大腿上，手指輕輕梳過他的頭髮。只有在事後，Steve才會允許Loki以任何稱得上溫柔的方式碰他。「你做得很好，非常好。」  
  
　　隨著那句讚美，Steve閉上眼睛放鬆了身體，呼吸也漸漸平穩。  


＊＊

  
　　Steve連著兩個晚上沒有出現。  
  
　　第二個晚上Loki悄悄去到自由鎮，想看看Steve會不會出現在那裡。他沒有。  
  
　　兩個想法在他腦海裡激烈的爭鬥：Steve不是毫無生氣傷痕累累地躺在某個地方，就是他決定Loki再也不 _足夠_ 轉而尋求其他對象。這兩個猜測都在不同意義上讓Loki感到痛苦，他覺得自己快要窒息了。  
  
　　但他拒絕打開電視尋找答案，如果美國隊長真的死去，他完全不想看到媒體像豺狼般扒找著事件經過。他選擇閱讀烹飪，讓自己忙碌著其它事情。  
  
　　然後等待。  
  
　　在第三天的日落，他生火坐在壁爐前，雙手環抱著膝蓋。閉上眼睛，Loki把注意力集中在佈滿建築物四周的魔法。他感知著魔法傳來的一切動靜，無論是天上的或地下的。他尋找Steve那熟悉充滿自信的腳步，但他感知到的只有路過的陌生人和其他小生物。  
  
　　 _找到了。_  
  
　　皺起眉更集中注意力，Loki感到心中一緊。那步伐以Steve來說太過緩慢，微微不穩的腳步顯示他身上可能帶著傷。但它們仍帶著明確的目標向倉庫走來。  
  
　　被加上魔法能認出Steve的門鎖滑開，向內打開門扉。  
  
　　Loki沒有招呼他。他盯著火焰像是不在意Steve不留隻字片語的消失。被孤零零地丟下又有什麼大不了呢？反正他早已被驅逐遺忘了。  
  
　　「嘿。」Steve打招呼，聲音裡滿是疲憊。  
  
　　像是終於肯屈尊看看是誰打擾了他，Loki稍稍轉過頭，看著Steve脫下外套和鞋子。注意到他動作的僵硬，Loki頓時覺得胃裡一陣翻攪。  
  
　　「你受傷了。」拋開他們一起小心建立的劇本，Loki語氣沒有一絲起伏。  
  
　　Steve微笑了一下。「沒有很嚴重。雖然他們好幾天不讓我去其它地方，但就只有這樣而已。」  
  
　　Loki蹙眉，瞇起雙眼。「脫掉衣服。」  
  
　　「我…需要再等一下。對不起。只是…我只要再休息一下就好了。」Steve轉開視線，像是以自己現在的虛弱為恥。  
  
　　不耐煩地揮了下手，Loki的魔法幫他脫掉Steve身上的衣服，然後眼前的畫面讓他呼吸一窒。Steve身上佈滿了瘀青，像是全身皮膚下面被灌滿了青黑色的毒藥，間或散佈著紅腫的傷痕。從這些傷勢來看，他猜測幾天前可能還有一些骨折。「誰傷了你？」  
  
　　Steve驚訝地低頭看向身上的傷口。「只是因為一場戰鬥而已。」  
  
　　「誰傷的？」Loki質問。  
  
　　「我沒事，這些傷再幾天就會好了。」  
  
　　「我是在問，誰傷了你。」Loki慢慢站起來，雙手在身側緊緊握成拳。  
  
　　Steve對上他的視線，毫不動搖。「我不能告訴你。」  
  
　　「拜託。」Steve伸出一隻手，微微顫抖著。「請不要這麼做。你不可能打敗那個怪物。」  
  
　　Loki嗤之以鼻，轉身在壁爐前焦躁地來回踱步。「你以為我選擇這樣躲起來不摻和任何事情是因為我很弱小嗎？你真的這麼想？」  
  
　　「不是。拜託不要…不要把這件事扭曲成其它意思。」他彎下身，雙手撐在膝上。「我不是來和你吵架的。」  
  
　　「那就告訴我是什麼人做的！」Loki厲聲回應，因為Steve，也因為自己居然會在意而感到怒火中燒。  
  
　　「那假如你去追殺他們結果反而被殺了呢？」Steve搖著頭。「你不能幫我打每一場屬於我的戰鬥。我不會讓你這麼做的。我不能，不能讓其他人受傷。不能是為了我。我不…這不值得。」  
  
　　Loki停下腳步，怒氣稍微減去了一些。他本能地感覺到自己得到了Steve Rogers這個謎題的重要部份。  
  
　　Steve繼續說著，身體彎曲得更厲害。「我的人生就是戰爭。那就是我存在的意義，我最擅長的。」  
  
　　Loki吞下自己的回應。他走向Steve抱住他，對那遍佈全身的瘀青和傷口盡可能地溫柔，但他仍在飛離地面時聽到Steve呼吸裡的痛楚。他小心翼翼地踏上臥房地板，把Steve輕輕放到床上。現在更靠近了，他能看出那些傷勢比Steve形容的更加嚴重，即使在經過幾天的迅速癒合之後。  
  
　　「對不起。」Steve喃喃道著歉，已經闔上雙眼。「再給我幾分鐘，我們就…我就…」  
  
　　「Shh」Loki的手指抵住Steve嘴唇，輕聲唸著一道能讓Steve陷入平靜深沉睡眠的咒語。在他現在的狀態，只花了幾秒鐘的功夫Steve就沉沉睡去。  
  
　　之後長長的一段時間，Loki躺在Steve身旁，羽翼像是盾牌一樣蓋住他們兩人，腦中的思緒像是狐狸追逐著兔子那樣不停打轉。他太過鬆懈，Steve來到他身邊後已經好長一段時間沒有注意SHIELD的敵人─Steve的敵人。Steve對成為美國隊長的抗拒只存在於夜晚，只存在於這個房子，只存在於待在Loki身邊的時候。這並不代表他再也不用擔心那些想傷害他的人。  
  
　　 _那就是我存在的意義，我最擅長的_ 。  
  
　　Loki在腦海裡反覆思考著這句話，一邊注視著Steve胸口的起伏。然後他閉上眼睛，默默在心裡發誓，他會找出是誰傷害了Steve，然後他們將會在Loki滿足之前就乞求死亡的憐憫。  
  
　　隔天早上，他說服Steve留下來繼續休養。  
  
　　之後的一天一夜，他照看著Steve。他確保他有好好用餐，幫助他洗浴，在他睡著時靠在他身邊。那些瘀傷漸漸褪去顏色。  
  
　　Loki不覺得SHIELD會願意讓傷勢那樣嚴重的Steve離開。  
  
　　在第二天的傍晚，Steve從不安穩的睡眠中醒來，尋找Loki的蹤影。他花了比平常要多一些的時間來到一樓，Loki從手中的書本抬眼幾次確定Steve能照顧好自己。  
  
　　「嘿。」Steve在Loki身邊坐下時有些喘不過氣。  
  
　　「你可以叫我幫你的。」  
  
　　「你在看什麼？」  
  
　　「你們世界的詩人傳記，莎士比亞。」Loki翻過書頁，手指壓在書脊上固定。「你覺得如何？」  
  
　　「好多了，感覺跟沒有受過傷一樣。」Steve微笑，但笑意沒有到達眼裡。  
  
　　Loki把注意力放回書本。「你真的很不會說謊。」  
  
　　接下來的沉默雖不會尷尬但也算不上令人舒適。Loki又讀了幾頁，轉頭看向Steve，他正盯著屋樑發呆。  
  
　　「你會冷嗎？」Loki出聲。當Steve疑惑地回望他時，他朝黑暗的壁爐點了下頭。「你想要的話可以把火生起來。天很快就要黑了，而且今晚應該會很冷。」  
  
　　「喔，好啊，我來升火。」  
  
　　Loki繼續他的閱讀，但發現自己很難再集中注意力。他不想讓Steve發現他正盯著他做事，Steve把每一段木頭和小木片以最有效率的方式疊起來，讓爐火能迅速點起。  
  
　　「有人會找你嗎？」Loki隨意地問著。  
  
　　「什麼？」Steve看向他，然後搖了搖頭。「喔，可能吧。但我覺得應該沒有，我有告訴他們我必須要離開。」  
  
　　Steve聲音裡的某個東西引起Loki的注意。「你只告訴他們這個？」  
  
　　「對，差不多。我只是解釋我──」Steve停下話頭把一簇小火苗吹得更大一些，然後放到更大塊的木頭上。「我的意思是，我每天晚上都會離開大廈，他們知道我在和某個人見面。」  
  
　　「而且因為你和死亡擦身而過，想和你的情人相聚是很自然的事。」  
  
　　「沒錯。他們沒有問太多問題，我以為他們會。」Steve站起身擦了擦手，但他轉過身時臉上的表情顯示他發現自己說了太多。「不是那樣的。我不是真的狀況那麼危急。」  
  
　　「當然不是。我肯定任何人都能承受那種程度的傷勢。」  
  
　　「對，大概。Clint和Natasha就承受了很多。」  
  
　　「想當然他們也能夠面對那個叫做Abomination的生物並全身而退。」  
  
　　Steve沒有回應。他盤腿坐在Loki旁邊，手指挑揀著身下的地毯線頭。「你怎麼知道的？」  
  
　　「這不難推測。你忘記有段時間我密切觀察過你和你的敵人。」  
  
　　「請不要…做任何事。」  
  
　　Loki沒有回應。他無法承諾這件事，但他也不想讓Steve知道這個。「你還好好的在這裡，這是最重要的。」雖然這是句謊話，其中仍包含了比他想揭露的還要多的真實。  
  
　　「你知道，」Steve歡快地改變話題。「我覺得我也許已經好到能夠…嗯…那個。」  
  
　　「做愛？」Loki改變姿勢側躺在地上，手掌撐著頭。「可能吧。」  
  
　　「瘀青大部份都退了。」  
  
　　Loki舔了下唇，思考著。「你身上還是有些傷，沒有必要這樣對待剛癒合的傷口。」他看見失望的神情閃過Steve臉上，看見抗議的情緒在他眼裡浮現。突如其來的痛楚刺向他曾經有心的地方。「我確定我們能夠找到其他能取悅你的方法。」  
  
　　他嘗試著。  
  
　　他讓Steve躺在地毯上，小心地，溫柔地。他慢慢地脫掉他們兩人的衣服，輕柔呵護那些受傷的肌膚。這緩慢的步調令他有些頭暈目眩和迷惑，他必須咬住舌頭才能阻止自己說出一些太過愚蠢的言語。當用上手指時他看見Steve眼裡的不耐煩，但他無視了。他轉動手腕，手指努力放鬆那些緊緻的肌肉直到他確定不會帶來任何疼痛。當他將陰莖推進Steve身體裡，一次一點，這是如此緩慢火熱和 _完美_ 。  
  
_這個_ ，Loki閉上雙眼，這就是他想要和Steve在一起的樣子。他如此想要兩人熾熱的身體能緊靠在一起到覺得疼痛。他的翅膀隨著身體的動作拍動週圍的空氣。  
  
　　Steve呻吟著，Loki張開眼睛露出勝利的微笑，但又迅速消失。在他身下，Steve自己的手指深深陷入大腿上一塊尚未痊癒的瘀青裡。他幾乎要停下動作，幾乎要抽身離開。  
  
　　他還不想承認這個事實：Steve _需要_ 疼痛的程度就連Loki都無法理解。  
  
　　「Steve。」他慢下動作直到完全停住。  
  
　　Steve表情詭異地拿開了手。他滿臉通紅但Loki不認為是因為這場性愛。「怎…怎麼了嗎？」  
  
　　「碰你自己。」Loki輕聲指示，左手放到Steve臉旁。「我想看你做。」  
  
　　Steve緊張地笑著聽從了指示。他伸手握住自己的陰莖，撫弄的節奏緩慢確實。Loki再次開始移動，深深推進Steve體內到肯定會痛的地步。但他知道這樣仍然不夠，Steve眼裡的焦躁和疏遠不曾離去。好像不夠疼痛他就無法放開自己。  
  
　　他的右手移到Steve頸部，手指張開覆在下顎處。「就是這樣。很好。」  
  
　　Steve無法掩飾他想取悅Loki的熱忱。  
  
　　Loki一點一點地收緊手指，直到Steve張大雙眼幾乎不能呼吸。他如此想要緩慢地進行一切，如此想要告訴Steve他──  
  
　　他低下頭靠在Steve的額頭上，就連對著自己他也無法承認那個事實。  
  
　　但事實一點也不重要。這個就是Steve要的，而這是唯一重要的。他閉上雙眼，手指仍留在Steve頸上，持續下身的動作直到他感覺到Steve的顫抖，感覺到溫熱的精液噴灑在他胸口。等Steve釋放完喘著氣他立刻把手抽開。  
  
　　 _這就是我能得到的一切_ ，他想著，這就是Steve允許他能得到的一切。  
  
　　他告訴自己這樣就 _足夠_ 了。  


＊＊

  
　　Tony＂砰＂地降落在人行道上，鋼鐵人裝甲和地磚碰撞的聲音總是讓他感到無限滿足，就算紐約市長威脅著要把他弄壞的每一條人行道修復帳單寄給他。  
  
　　他掀開面甲找尋隊友，卻只看到Natasha。「Steve有來嗎？還是他已經放棄這整個復仇者的主意了？」  
  
　　「我回去的時候他已經出門了，也沒有帶手機。」  
  
　　「想不到我會有說這種話的時候。」Tony在裝甲裡無法聳肩，但他仍然能夠裝模做樣地大嘆一口氣然後嘲諷一番。「我很高興隊長能有個好對象，但也許我們應該在他身上裝個GPS晶片好應付這種狀況。」他朝一堆正在冒煙的機器昆蟲殘骸揮了揮手。這東西在衝上街頭之前摧毀了兩條地下鐵線，SHIELD為它擺出了最盛大的歡迎典禮，復仇者風格的。  
  
　　「我們來處理這件事。」Natasha的手壓在耳朵上一小會，聽著通訊器傳來的資訊。她的嘴唇緊緊抿成一條線，拿出通訊器塞進腰帶上的一個小包裡。「你不需要趕著回去吧，Stark？」  
  
　　「我有空。」  
  
　　她點點頭。「脫掉裝甲。」  
  
　　「為什麼？」Tony沒有得到任何回應後忍不住翻了個白眼。  
  
　　他理所當然地比Natasha還快回到大樓，然後脫掉鋼鐵人裝甲。Pepper正和一疊資料夾一起窩在沙發上。  
  
　　「你回來得真早。」她的注意力沒有離開手上的文件。  
  
　　「那隻從地下鑽出來的大蟲只是一個大玩具而已。」Tony走向吧檯。「這有上新聞嗎？」  
  
　　「你總是有。」Pepper動了動身體，身旁的資料夾也跟著晃動。「媒體開始注意到Steve不那麼常出現了。」  
  
　　他小口啜飲著威士忌，視線飄向電視。「SHIELD也注意到了。」  
  
　　「他還好嗎？上個月他真的傷得很重。」  
  
　　Tony聳了下肩─能這麼做真是感覺 _好極_ 了─一邊走到Pepper身旁。在怒炸了的Hulk到達打成平局之前，Steve被Abomination狠揍了一番，在那之後的戰鬥讓Tony實在很驚訝波士頓沒有被夷為平地。Steve很快地像個超級士兵一樣恢復元氣，而且這也不是他第一次在戰鬥後躺在醫院病床上。他那時如此焦慮地想趕快回到他情人身旁，醫療團隊不得不在字面意義上的把他綁在病床上。  
  
　　「我很確定這是Steve成年以來第一段有性生活參與其中的關係，這沒什麼好擔心的。」  
  
　　「可能不用。」  
  
　　他已經聽過那隱藏其中的語氣足夠多次到知道有言外之意。「你覺得有其它事情不對勁？」  
  
　　她抬起頭微微皺眉看向Tony。「不是，我是說…我希望沒有。這只是一個很蠢又很不切實際的一個小事，真的。」  
  
　　「說說看。」他抓起Pepper的手，嘴唇貼上她的手指。「你的直覺從來不愚蠢，你在商業上的本能無與倫比。」  
  
　　她的微笑延伸到眼睛周圍的線條，而他是如此喜愛它們。「就是…如果真是那樣，他不是應該要看起來更開心一點嗎？也許只有我碰到他的時候，但我不覺得他是快樂的。他看起來不像是處於愛情和一段健康的關係裡。」  
  
　　「他就是愛表現那副堅忍不拔的美國隊長形象：像個男子漢、不要輕易表示情感，那一類的陳腔濫調。」  
  
　　「也許吧。就是一個感覺。」  
  
　　「你做你的功課，我和Romanov探員要去上晚自習。」他彎下身輕啄一下Pepper的額頭，隨手把酒杯放在旁邊的咖啡桌上。「我確定Steve沒事的。」  
  
　　他和Natasha在一樓大廳集合，她身上還穿著SHIELD制服。  
  
　　「Clint會在路上和我們會合。」  
  
　　「喔！我喜歡這個！機密任務，偽裝和匕首。」他跟著她到外面，鑽進一台SHIELD的黑色SUV裡。「我們是要追查背後是犯罪首腦的間諜嗎？我必須說，那真是太搞笑了。到底要怎麼樣腦袋不好才會想出這種方法？為什麼是間諜？」  
  
　　「Tony，」Natasha打斷他，眼睛沒有離開道路。「我們是在調查Steve。」  
  
　　Tony轉身，好看清楚她的臉。「SHIELD不知道我們在做的事，對吧？」  
  
　　她搖頭。「在他一個禮拜沒有回來之後，Clint就開始跟蹤他，想找出他去哪裡。Steve很會甩開人但也有疏忽的時候。」  
  
　　「那是在Abomination把一棟建築物砸在他身上，讓他好不容易才能離開病房之後，我不會怪他想和男朋友有段親蜜時光。」  
  
　　她甩給他一個刺人的視線。「你看過他在早上回來的樣子嗎？」  
  
　　「呃，沒有…」  
  
　　「他看起來沒有好好睡一覺。」  
  
　　「那通常是有一個男朋友後會發生的狀況。」他拒絕在Natasha轉彎轉得好像有點太快時緊抓住椅子扶手。  
  
　　「他帶著痛回來，Tony。」  
  
　　「Okay，那就是粗暴性愛。我有什麼資格評論？你也是。我猜你對那種沒興趣。雖然我一直覺得你在那個畫面裡看起來會很讚…鞭子鐵鍊再加上皮衣。」他對著Natasha的怒視拋去一個媚眼。  
  
　　「不要把我想成SM女王，那永遠不會發生。」  
  
　　他笑著把視線轉向車窗外，想試著找出車子開到哪裡。可以確定不是安全的區域，他可能往任何一個方向扔出手錶都能砸到毒販。「但我倒是以為平淡無奇隊長會比較偏向甜蜜家庭那種的。」  
  
　　「有很多方法能說服一個人去做他們平常不會做的事。」  
  
　　她的回答是如此平靜地就事論事，讓Tony忍不住顫慄。「雖然有時候我會忘記你是如何嚇人，Romanov探員，現在不是那個有時候。」  
  
　　他們在一條狹小街道停下車，Natasha關掉車頭燈。一會兒後車門被拉開，Clint鑽進後座。「是一棟倉庫，在幾條街外。他真是該死的難跟蹤。」  
  
　　「你知道你在跟蹤美國隊長，」Tony忍不住嘲笑。「而這件事，我必須事先聲明當做紀錄，會讓他很不爽。」  
  
　　Clint完全無視他，傾身擠到兩個前座中間。「我們接下來最好用走的。我們更靠近的時候有些東西你一定要看看，那絕對合你胃口，Stark。」  
  
　　「我絕對希望那是條比我們現在正待著的還要好的巷子。」  
  
　　他隨著Natasha和Clint下車，覺得有些彆扭地跟在他所認識的最會潛伏的兩個人身後。腳下踩到某種黏黏滑滑的東西，他扭曲著臉努力不去想像那是什麼。Clint領著他們穿過迷宮般的街道，每一條都感覺比上一個還要髒亂，最後爬上一道Tony希望自己穿著裝甲的防火逃生梯。  
  
　　「為什麼要到屋頂上？」Tony一邊蹲下一邊問。  
  
　　「就是那棟。」Clint朝他們面前那幢老舊倉庫點了下頭。夜色下只能看到建築物的輪廓。「窗戶都被塗黑，門也被鐵鍊鎖起來。我沒辦法看清楚裡面。」  
  
　　「好我知道了，可是為什麼我們要到屋頂上？」Tony又問一次。鎖可以撬開窗戶可以打破，但在屋頂上這兩樣都不可能辦到。他緊盯著黑暗中的建築，但看不出有什麼需要注意的地方。  
  
　　「注意看著。」Clint令人意外地沒有拿起他的弓。他在腳邊摸索一番，然後拾起某樣東西就往那棟建築物奮力丟去。就像把石頭丟進池塘，綠色漣漪在被打中的地方出現，然後擴散到整棟建築。  
  
　　「那是什麼？」Tony向前傾身想看清楚那些綠色漣漪往哪裡移動。「再丟一次。」  
  
　　「不行。」Natasha厲聲阻止。  
  
　　「那是某種力場嗎？我們可以再靠近一點嗎？我就知道該帶裝甲來。」  
  
　　「安靜。」Natasha命令。  
  
　　他們三人屏住呼吸，緊靠在一起。一段時間後，一條綠色能量出現，掃過建築。這不是剛剛出現的那種漣漪，它的動作經過控制，好像在掃描剛剛被石頭打中的區域。  
  
　　「哇喔。」Tony在綠色亮光消失後悄聲讚嘆。「那太不可思議了。」  
  
　　Clint回復原本蹲著的姿勢。「那是什麼樣的保全系統？」  
  
　　Tony遲疑，回想Pepper和他說過的話，把線索拼在一起。「你們認為Steve有麻煩了。」  
  
　　「也許他只是一時被沖昏頭還有對男人的品味真的很糟糕。」Clint從屋頂邊緣退開，走向逃生梯。「但我知道如果你沒什麼想隱藏的，就不會需要保全系統。更別說那是我從沒看過的種類。」  
  
　　他們一路無語地走回車子。它還待在那裡，四顆輪胎也都還在，真可以說是個奇蹟。Natasha一上車就發動引擎打開車燈，往大樓的方向開回去。在之後的幾分鐘沒有人開口說話。  
  
　　「我們現在能確認的有什麼？」Tony打破寂靜發問。「我們知道Steve每晚都會離開。我們知道他去了那棟倉庫。我們知道那棟房子有某種力場，而且還可能有智能或是被很好的程式控制。」  
  
　　「我們知道還有誰在那裡面，」Clint補充。「Shadowfax。」  
  
　　Tony在座位上扭動身體看向Clint。「我們知道那件事？」  
  
　　「還有可能會是誰？」  
  
　　「我不知道。Steve有更多男朋友嗎？我覺得整件事有很多我們不知道的地方。」  
  
　　Clint下巴的肌肉抽動。「那是他。我知道就是。我可以感覺到。」  
  
　　「這件事只有我們知道。」Natasha開口。「直到我們真的確定為止。」  
  
　　「要怎麼樣才能夠說服你，Nat？」Clint往後癱坐在椅子上，毫不掩飾自己的惱怒。「我知道我對這傢伙的猜測是對的。」  
  
　　「Clint。」這是一個警告。  
  
　　Natasha那瞬間看向Clint的表情讓Tony猜測，Steve是不是唯一他們需要擔心的人。他轉回身體，再次思考環繞著那幢屋子的能量究竟是什麼。如果他能帶上裝甲，JARVIS就能掃描紀錄那個能量的數據，但他必須不情願地屈服於裝甲沒有隱密模式。他們一起下車，但Tony故意落後幾步。他對上Natasha的視線，後者說了個藉口讓Clint晚點和她見面。  
  
　　她雙手抱胸盯著他。「Stark。」  
  
　　他決定單刀直入。「Clint怎麼了？」  
  
　　她吞了口口水。「他覺得他知道Shadowfax的真正身份。」  
  
　　「然後？」  
  
　　「那人應該已經死了，所以不可能是他。而他身上也從來都沒有翅膀。」  
  
　　Tony皺眉。「應該？」  
  
　　「SHIELD一直沒有辦法確認。」  
  
　　「但Clint從來不認為他已經死去。」  
  
　　她轉開眼，往上方看去。「我想Clint這輩子都會追著這個陰影。」  
  
　　Tony揉著鼻梁。「所以Clint偏執地認定某個應該已經死掉的人， _如果_ 和這件事有關的話這真的是個大問題。Steve如果不是處於史詩級的糟糕關係就是他被強迫了。或是其它狀況。」  
  
　　「差不多就是這樣。」  
  
　　他嘆氣，朝門口揮了揮手。「上來喝一杯。我真的必須說，從來沒想過自己會是這個復仇者大家庭裡負責做正確判斷的人。你們其他人都是一團糟。」  
  
　　「Steve可能有危險。」  
  
　　「明天我會帶JARVIS去遠足，順便查查那棟倉庫。」他打開門，等待她的加入。  
  
　　「謝謝你，Tony。」她的微笑若有似無，Tony知道那就是他所需要的。  
  
　　上樓的途中，他藉口在Steve住處的樓層先離開電梯。一邊走過走廊一邊吹著不成調的口哨，他在Steve房門前停下腳步，緊緊盯著門扉。Steve不在家，而這違反了他所相信的一切，無論多麼微不足道。  
  
　　「JARVIS？」  
  
　　「房門已打開，sir。」  
  
　　Tony深呼吸吐出一口氣，轉開門把走進屋內。他希望自己什麼都找不到。  
  
　　但他走進房內幾步就停下來，瞠目結舌。每一道牆，甚至是天花板，都佈滿了畫作。大部分都很抽象，幾乎可說是超現實。畫作裡有戰爭，有肢體破碎即將死去的人；Steve的床頭的畫是一個雙眼正在燃燒的紅色骷髏頭。一面牆上是冬兵拿著一個碎片，看起來像是美國隊長盾牌的一部份。  
  
　　他慢慢轉著圈，把一切看進眼裡。「J？」  
  
　　「Sir。」  
  
　　「把Romanov探員找來，她必須看看這個。」他在房裡最長的一面牆前停下腳步，盯著上面的畫。是同一個生物─Steve是那個為他取名為 _Shadowfax_ 的人─的大尺寸作品。他的臉被長長的黑髮蓋住，塗成藍色的皮膚上滿是幾何線條，但那不是Tony注意的部份。引起Tony注意的是那對大大展開的黑色羽翼，和從那上面一滴一滴落下，紅色顏料畫成的鮮血。  
  
　　Tony不是心理醫生，但他看過足夠多的醫生，知道環繞他周圍的畫面叫囂著危險。Natasha走到他身邊時他仍盯著那面牆。他不知道她說了什麼，可能是俄羅斯話。  
  
　　「這就是他脫下面具後的長相。」她往前幾步，手指堪堪要摸上畫像時停下。她緊皺著眉頭環顧四周的畫作。  
  
　　「我加入。」Tony開口。「不論Steve發生什麼，這都不對。」  
  
　　「我們應該現在就動身。」  
  
　　「不。我們要先計畫。要有一個能讓Steve安全的地方，即使是從他自己身邊。這裡不行，要一個能關住他的地方。」他抓著頭髮，畫裡看到的暴力和痛苦讓他的胃忍不住翻攪。「然後我還需要十幾加侖的油漆。也許我應該直接敲掉這些牆壁再建新的。」  
  
　　「SHIELD？」  
  
　　「你有更好的方法嗎？這些太過黑暗了，Natasha。這不再只是關於我們的朋友Steve，已經是國家安全的等級了。美國隊長跑進了兔子洞，但他追的可不是毛茸茸的小白兔。」  
  
　　Natasha揚起一道眉。「你什麼時候開始在意了？」  
  
　　「從一個瘋子炸了我家只為證明自己觀點的時候。」無法再看著那些牆壁，他轉身往門口走去。「Steve需要幫助，我絕對不會拒絕。但我不覺得他會主動開口要求。然後，除非他們用阿德曼金屬強化了拘束衣，我們會需要後援。」  
  
　　Natasha跟上他，在兩人身後關上房門。「我會聯絡。」  
  
　　「問Fury能不能用Hulk的禁足房間，那可能是我們最好的賭注。」  


＊＊

  
  
　　Loki的手機震動著，他沒有打算查看。這是Steve的要求，他說他想要有方法在不能來見面時讓Loki知道。出於難以理解的理由，Steve堅持Thor也要知道他的手機號碼。他只告訴Loki，他和Thor還有時間能彌補，而他不應該太過看輕這件事。  
  
　　忽略Thor打來的電話和傳來的訊息十分容易，當電話再次震動，他翻身朝Steve靠得更緊一些。  
  
　　深夜時分是他最喜歡的時候，Steve因為疲憊在他身旁陷入深深的睡眠。黎明將近時的他看起來是如此平靜。Loki輕靠著他溫暖的身體，手指拂過他線條分明的肌肉。雖然他讓Steve以為他們已經解決這個問題，但Steve身體佈滿瘀青和傷口的畫面仍在他腦海裡揮之不去。Steve很少談到他以美國對長的身分所參與的戰鬥，其實他們很少交談。  
  
　　Steve不是為了聊天來找他。  
  
　　Loki想像著他們可能擁有的對話，想像他要說出什麼樣的話讓Steve露出微笑，想像什麼樣的話能打破他嚴肅的神情讓他真的笑出來。  
  
　　指尖滑過那晚稍早留在Steve身上的痕跡，看得出來已經有些消退。Loki漫不經心地想著，能不能在Steve身上留下永遠不會消去的印記，好像能就這樣把他據為己有。這想法真是十分吸引人，雖然他知道Steve絕不會同意這件事，因為他認為自己已經屬於SHILD和美國隊長。  
  
　　「你醒來了。」Steve閉著眼開口，聲音裡是濃濃的睡意。  
  
　　「我不是故意吵醒你。」  
  
　　「你沒有。」Steve往Loki懷裡挪近一些。「今天我休假。」  
  
　　Loki沒有停止撫摸他手臂。他知道Steve不會提議兩人一起去喝杯咖啡或吃早餐，或是出門閒逛。這是正常人─正常相愛的人─會作的事，而他們之間所有的一切並不正常。但他仍忍不住想像假裝正常是什麼樣子，就算他背上的那對翅膀提醒他愛和正常是他永遠不能擁有的東西。  
  
　　一個畸形的怪物永遠無法正常與被愛。  
  
　　「我在想，」Steve按住Loki手臂，拇指輕輕畫著圈。「前幾個晚上我們做過的那個，你記得嗎？」  
  
　　「也許你應該描述得更精確一點。」Loki微笑打趣。他不覺得Steve真的有辦法說出口，因為他已經開始臉紅了。「你是說我把你綁在床上的那一次嗎？」  
  
　　他臉上的紅暈更深。「之後的那個晚上。就是…你用了翅膀的那一次。」  
  
　　「啊。」Loki鼻尖在Steve耳邊輕蹭。「你和你對我畸形的癡迷。」  
  
　　這句話讓Steve張開眼睛，轉身拉開身體。「你沒有畸形。」  
  
　　「我在Thor身上沒有看到翅膀。」  
  
　　「你也不是Thor。」Steve堅持。「我喜愛你的翅膀。它們很美麗，你很美麗。」  
  
　　Loki勉強做出一個微笑的表情，假裝心裡沒有在聽到Steve說出 _愛_ 這個字時陣陣發痛。「你想要再來一次嗎？我們那天晚上做過的。」  
  
　　舔嘴唇是Steve不知道自己擁有的下意識回應動作。他靠回Loki身邊。「你想要嗎？」  
  
　　「嗯，可能吧。」Loki把手移向Steve頭髮，輕輕梳著。「你願意做什麼來贏得那樣的獎勵？」  
  
　　「你喜歡什麼？」  
  
　　 _你用如此溫柔的方式碰我，我想用同樣的溫柔對待你_ ，Loki無聲地回答。他無法就這樣說出自己的需求。  
  
　　他在Steve受傷那段時間嘗試過。Steve無法做什麼，但他眼裡總有些什麼在躁動著。當他們做愛時，他表現得十分疏離，假裝自己其實不在現場，單純等待Loki完事。但只要壓迫那些瘀青，把指甲劃過破損的皮膚，就能輕易把Steve拉回他身邊。  
  
　　「Loki？」  
  
　　Loki把那些回憶推到腦後。如果Steve無法接受其他模式，那麼Loki就會給他任何他需要的疼痛。「我想要你進入我。現在就要。」花了一番功夫Loki才能仰躺在床上，完全張開比床還寬的雙翼讓這個姿勢有點不舒服。Steve挪開自己騰出空間，視線緊緊跟著翅膀的動作。Loki彎起膝蓋張開雙腿，示意Steve靠過來。  
  
　　從床邊的矮桌拿潤滑劑時，Steve看了一眼Loki的手機。「Thor傳了訊息給你。」  
  
　　「因為有個蠢蛋認為他應該知道我的電話號碼。」Loki動了動身體。「有什麼原因比起上我讓你更關心我的電話？」  
  
　　Steve紅著臉坐回床上。他跪在Loki雙腿間，兩人的大腿輕輕相觸。「他是你哥哥而且他關心你。」他把潤滑劑放到旁邊，雙手輕輕滑過Loki大腿內側，拇指挑逗著靠近但從不夠近。  
  
　　「他也是一個蠢蛋。」Loki雙眼半闔。這是他們幾個禮拜以來最接近真正對話的一次。  
  
　　Steve沒有回應，他的嘴忙著跟隨雙手走過的路徑，落下親吻和吸吮。有力的手指緊抓住Loki的大腿，Steve的唇落到他睪丸敏感的皮膚時Loki忍不住呻吟。Loki頭往後仰起，沉浸在Steve帶給他的愉悅裡。隱隱感覺到Steve的手離開自己身上，Loki覺得有些失落，但隨後有根手指壓向他敏感的會陰。  
  
　　「你應該跟他談談。」Steve開口，語調輕鬆地像在談論天氣，同時往Loki體內推進一根指頭。  
  
　　Loki張開一隻眼睛。「你真的想要現在討論這個？」  
  
　　Steve聳肩。「現在和其他時候都是好時機。」他探入第二根手指放鬆那周圍緊緻的肌肉，臉上帶著Loki不明白的小小微笑。  
  
　　Loki好奇地觀察著Steve，他的表情專注，動作小心，關注什麼樣的動作能讓Loki感到愉悅。他在手上和嘴上下了很大的功夫，漸漸把Loki的陰莖喚起精神。  
  
　　「為什麼？」Loki微微喘著氣開口。  
  
　　「什麼為什麼？」  
  
　　「為什麼你堅持我和Thor要談一談？」  
  
　　「喔，」Steve抬起頭對他微笑了下。「我想是因為我希望你開心。」他重低下頭，手伸向Loki下身。「這樣不好嗎？」  
  
　　Loki沒有回答。有時候Loki會覺得Steve隱藏著許多事情，許多他不允許Loki知道的事情。一隻手肘撐起身體，他伸出另一隻手梳過Steve頭髮。當Steve低頭含住他時Loki沒有施力，他只是想感受Steve的頭髮在他指間的觸感。  
  
　　他努力開口，知道Steve這個時候無法反駁他。「如果你真的認為和Thor和好能讓我開心，那你真是愚蠢得超出我的想像。」Steve對此的回應是轉動手腕，彎起手指擦過他的前列腺。Loki忍不住抓緊他的頭髮，努力在這個刺激下放鬆身體。  
  
　　 _為什麼你要在乎我開不開心？_ Loki想著，不肯開口問出來。  
  
　　Steve的嘴和手離開Loki身體。他調整兩個人的姿勢，直到Loki的下半身略微懸空地靠在他大腿上。  
  
　　「你覺得這樣就夠了嗎？」Steve又取了更多潤滑液。「我不想弄痛你。」  
  
　　「但如果我想要的話呢？」這問題好像讓Steve感到十分疑惑，Loki為此感到一陣冰冷的刺痛。他不知道Steve是不相信他想要，還是有比這更複雜的原因。也許他只是認為只有像Loki這樣的怪物才會想在作愛時傷害人。  
  
　　「你…你真的想要？」Steve看起來十分掙扎。  
  
　　Loki不想太過逼迫Steve，決定試著把對話拉回原來的主題。「我已經準備得很充份了，你不會弄傷我。」  
  
　　「真的？」  
  
　　「Steve。」Loki難耐地催促，搖動著臀部壓向他的手指，希望這樣足夠說服他。依Steve的步調，他還要花上好幾個鐘頭。  
  
　　Steve不為所動，仍然持續為Loki擴張到他覺得滿意的程度。他低下身體，讓兩人的陰莖靠在一起，輕輕把它們握在一隻手中套弄。當他坐回腿上，Loki覺得自己的慾望已經來到了頂點。然後，Steve終於將自己推進Loki身體裡，雙手滑到他腰上。  
  
　　「深一點。」Loki指示，在Steve往前堆進時忍不住將頭後仰。「再深一點。」  
  
　　「不行…太─」  
  
　　「快點。」Loki打斷他，伸手抓住他的手腕。他感覺到Steve又再深入了一點，體內漸漸被張開。  
  
　　「我傷到你了。」Steve聽起來就要陷入恐慌。  
  
　　「你沒有，這樣很好。」Loki迅速安撫他。他知道Steve並沒有十分相信他的話，但仍開始緩緩地動起身體。  
  
　　他躺回翅膀上，閉上眼睛假裝─無論這是什麼─這樣就 _足夠_ 了。性愛的愉悅在他身體裡哼唱，但同時也讓他感到空虛。他一直閉著眼睛直到他射在Steve手裡。他知道Steve沒有高潮，闔起雙腿不再讓他繼續，因為這不是Steve想要的。  
  
　　「你還好嗎？」Steve關心。「那樣…那樣夠好嗎？」他語氣裡對接下來要發生的渴望無法隱藏。  
  
　　「你做得很好，」Loki慵懶地回答。「你先去生火吧？我等一下就去找你。」出乎意料地，Steve在離開前低下身子吻了吻他，讓他忍不住為此露出微笑。  
  
　　等Steve離開，Loki坐起身，伸展因為躺在翅膀上而有些不舒服的背和肩膀。拿起一直被他蓄意忽略的手機，Loki迅速掃過Thor傳給他的訊息。  
  
　　 ** _早安弟弟  
  
　　我想和你用餐  
  
　　在我們之前見面的咖啡廳  
  
　　早上九點  
  
　　請一定要來  
_**  
　　Loki嘆了一口氣把手機丟到床上。「拜託教一下Thor不要濫用大寫鎖定功能。」他邊說著邊從平台飛下。Steve蹲在壁爐前，小心翼翼地起火。  
  
　　「是啊，他真的很愛用。」Steve拍掉手上的木屑站起身。「他傳訊息來作什麼？」  
  
　　「他想要約吃早餐。」  
  
　　「你要去嗎？」  
  
　　Loki瞇起眼睛。「今天你放假，你不想做些其他事情嗎？」  
  
　　「出去走走對你應該不錯。」  
  
　　「你會和我去嗎？」雖然他找不到理由向Thor解釋為什麼美國隊長會和他一起出現。  
  
　　Steve抬手梳過頭髮，眼神游移就是不看向Loki。「我覺得這樣不太好。」  
  
　　「的確不。」這幾個字如此苦澀，即使他知道邏輯上Steve是對的。他把這件事推到腦後。「我想我承諾過給你一個獎賞。」  
  
　　手腕揮動，Steve立刻被綁著雙手吊起來。這次他讓Steve的腳完全碰不到地。幾分鐘內他就會因為這個姿勢而肩膀疼痛，但他想這就是Steve如此喜愛這個體位的原因。他在旁邊的一張椅子上坐下，觀察著Steve的臉和頸部漸漸脹紅。  
  
　　他必須提醒自己這不是因為壓在他胸腹間的隱隱怒火，不是因為長久以來掐著他喉頭的孤寂。這是因為Steve的需要，就是這樣而已。不是懲罰，更不可能是 _愛_ 。  
  
　　只有怪物才能給予Steve所渴求的，這是他每夜每夜來到Loki身邊的原因。  
  
　　焦躁且憤怒，Loki站起身走向放在壁爐旁的一個籃子，裡面放著所有他需要用到的東西。他從沒有因為憤怒而打Steve，但現在他雙手為此不停顫抖而他無法就這樣吞下一切。他試著把注意力放在Steve的身體上，火光將他的皮膚映上一層溫暖的金色。他是如此喜愛那些肌肉線條，如此喜愛從他臀部到腳踝的那些陰影和突起。他的身體是如此完美的美麗。也許這就是為什麼他無法阻止Steve夜復一夜的拜訪。  
  
　　如此完美無瑕。Loki的手指滑下Steve大腿。  
  
　　他不慌不忙，從籃子裡挑出兩個金屬夾。從肚子開始，一路往上落下輕吻。他能感覺到Steve的陰莖因為興奮抖動著，但他故意忽略那裡。把注意力放在Steve的乳頭上，他舔咬著直到它們因為興奮而硬挺。足夠滿意了，拇指摩娑著，先是右邊然後左邊，他把金屬夾夾上尖挺著的乳頭。Steve呼吸帶上痛意，渾身顫抖。  
  
　　Loki從Steve胸口往下輕咬舔吻。「你想要從什麼開始？」他在Steve的腰下輕聲問著。  
  
　　「樹枝。」Steve毫不猶豫地回答。  
  
　　他從籃子裡抽出那根細長的樹枝，用樹枝末端擦著Steve大腿內往上移動。因為這份接觸忍不住顫慄，Steve微張著雙唇看著樹枝。Loki慢慢地走到Steve身側，樹枝一刻也沒有離開他的身體。移到Steve身後他便拿開樹枝，好整以暇地看著Steve身體因為期待著第一下鞭打而漸漸聚集的緊張。他舉起樹默默數到三十，然後揮出第一下。他讓Steve的呼吸平復後才揮出第二下，然後是第三下。每次鞭打之間，他讓Steve喘息的時間越來越短，直到幾乎沒有停頓的第九下和第十下。  
  
　　十下之後，他放下柳樹枝，伸手穩住因為沒有支撐物而搖擺的Steve。他靠在Steve背上聽他劇烈跳動的心跳聲，一邊吻著那些紅腫的鞭痕。當他伸手握住Steve的陰莖，毫不訝異地發現它已經興奮地滲出液體。他的翅膀往前移動，讓Steve陷入黑暗的擁抱裡，這畫面就像是那晚他擋在美國隊長和Crossbones中間的怪異模仿。  
  
　　等到Steve的呼吸稍微平穩，心跳沒再那麼快速跳動，Loki拉開身體。他往後走了幾步，轉動著肩膀。Steve顫抖著。  
  
　　第一次時他讓羽毛保持柔軟的狀態，但仍劃破空氣打在Steve身上，他觀察會有哪些碰到Steve的背然後調整翅膀的角度。Steve的雙手在他頭上緊緊握拳，呼吸又開始急促起來。  
  
　　 _為什麼？_ Loki想要問他。 _為什麼你要我對你做這些事？_  
  
　　他沒有開口。右翼往後舉起，他清空自己的思緒。在往前揮去的半途，他翅膀上的柔軟羽毛變成鋒利的匕首，在Steve身上劃下傷痕。倒數幾秒後，他的左翼重複同樣的動作。細細的紅色痕跡出現在Steve背上，那些切痕剛好足夠見血。小小的血珠沿著傷口冒出來，再聚集在一起流下他的背。  
  
　　「再一次，」Steve呻吟著。「Loki，求你。」  
  
　　他太晚看到Steve身體的微微移動。銳利的羽毛毫不費力地切開皮肉，血液在空中飛濺，然後是Steve的仰頭痛喊。極度驚恐的，Loki收回翅膀柔軟了羽毛。他解開束縛接住落下的Steve，血跡沾滿他的胸口和兩隻手臂。他順著Steve的體重讓兩人坐到地上，緊緊抓著他不放開。  
  
　　「沒關係。」Steve閉著眼，呼吸粗重。「我沒有怎麼樣。」  
  
　　「沒有怎麼樣？」Loki不可置信地反問。  
  
　　Steve終於睜開眼睛。「你不必放我下來。」他的視線沒有焦距，瞳孔因為昏暗的光線而放大。他僵硬地移動身體想推開Loki坐起來。「這沒什麼大不了的。」  
  
　　他看著Steve避開自己的視線。  
  
　　「只是一點點血而已。」他的語氣滿是防禦性的暴躁。「我只是喜歡粗暴一點，就是這樣。」他努力轉頭看向背上的傷口。「這些傷在幾個小時內就會好了。我不知道你為什麼要這麼緊張。」  
  
　　Loki張開雙臂。「我身上都是你的血，它們都要讓我喘不過氣了。」他的聲音因為各種情緒顫抖著，各種他不應該感覺到的情緒。  
  
　　Steve站起身，他的聲音冰冷。「如果你不想再做這些，那也無所謂。」  
  
　　Loki跳起來抓住他的手臂，猛力把他轉過來面對自己。「你聽著。」  
  
　　Steve挑釁地瞪著他。「為什麼我要？」  
  
　　無視他的挑釁，Loki扼住他的喉嚨把他拉到自己面前。「如果有一天那些疼痛再也不能滿足你了呢？如果我不能夠傷你傷到你滿足，不能夠讓你流血流到滿意呢？」  
  
　　「Loki。」Steve喘著氣，但他沒有做出任何想掙脫Loki束縛的對抗。  
  
　　Loki降低音量到像是在親密私語，接下來的話像是要鯁住他的喉嚨。「到什麼地步你會開口求我殺了你？」  
  
　　他看進Steve眼裡然後知道自己 _說對_ 了。胸口疼痛因為他心碎了，這就是這一切會開始的原因。他因為恐懼和憤怒顫抖著。他沒有早點看清，沒有早點了解這一切的意義。不夠早，不夠及時。  
  
　　他甩開Steve，無法再看他一眼。「我不是讓你用來自殺的武器。」  
  
　　他打了個響指再度把Steve綁住手腕吊起來。他讓Steve獨自在空中吊著，離開去洗淨身上和羽毛上的血漬。在蓮蓬頭噴出的微溫水柱下，他跪在地上雙手掩面。他怎麼會如此盲目？他怎麼會如此愚蠢？  
  
　　當水終於轉冷，他起身關掉水柱擦乾自己。他離開浴室時沒有看向Steve，穿上衣服時沒有看向Steve。他幾乎無法在看向床時不感到胸口的陣陣疼痛。把手機塞進口袋，他跳下一樓後終於看向Steve。  
  
　　他讓這一切走得太遠了。  
  
　　Steve抬起頭，他的表情和雙眼是一片空白，幾乎是毫無生氣的。血液仍從他身上不停滴下，在他下方匯成一小灘，但速度已經大幅減緩。傷口已經在癒合了。  
  
　　「我晚點會回來。」Loki冷冷地開口。「相信你在我離開的時候會好好享受。」  
  
　　Steve舔了舔嘴唇。「我不是故意…不是…這不是你的錯。」他結結巴巴，掙扎著想要解釋自己也不太清楚的思緒。「我很抱歉。我只是…我只是想要那些痛苦停止。我只是想要它們不再出現。」  
  
　　「閉。嘴。」縮短兩人之間的距離，他想要狠狠地出手，想要用武力讓他明白。「等我回來，我們會好好談談。」他不知道等他回來該說什麼，但沒再多說便轉身離開。  
  
　　在翅膀上施加咒語，他選了一條最遠的路，需要步行冷靜頭腦，讓自己湮沒在紛擾的城市裡。這個可怕的，又吵鬧又太過明亮的城市，聚集了他厭惡的一切。他們不能留在這裡，他不能留在這裡，而且他不能允許Steve留在這裡。各種思緒在他腦海裡翻滾，希望尋找到最好的解決方法。如果他就這樣拒絕Steve，毫無疑問他會去尋找另一個願意傷害他的人。或像是面對Crossbones那樣，他就乾脆再也不反擊，等待死神伸出他的鐮刀。  
  
　　越是接近目的地，他越是感到絕望。他找不到可能的出路。  
  
　　感覺到一陣拉扯，是咒語被打破傳來的，他置之不理。Steve手上的束縛本就不是永久的，可能是時間到了能量消失，而他也只感覺到這樣。那幢建築佈滿防護，如果有人想強行闖入，會有保護措施等著他們。  
  
　　他抵達約定的咖啡館時剛過九點，Thor已經在店裡等著了。他一看到Loki便露出大大的笑容舉起兩杯咖啡。  
  
　　「你想做什麼？」Loki一走近他坐著的桌子便開口質問。  
  
　　「我幫你點了一杯摩卡。」Thor舉起他說的那杯咖啡。  
  
　　噘著嘴，Loki不情願地接過杯子坐下來。「然後？」  
  
　　「還好嗎？你看起來在生氣。」  
  
　　「不是你需要關心的事。」他喝了一口咖啡看著周圍的行人，就是不看向Thor。  
  
　　「其實，」Thor開口。「我只是想確定你一切都好。」他放在桌上的手機開始震動，Thor緊皺眉頭拿起來。「抱歉，我馬上回來。」  
  
　　Loki翻了個白眼繼續喝咖啡。Thor花多少時間都沒關係，Loki完全是心不在焉。  
  
　　「弟弟，我必須請求你的援助。」Thor再度坐下來時開口，他的神情嚴肅。  
  
　　「我不太可能只因為你幫我買了一杯咖啡就幫你做事，Thor。」  
  
　　Thor傾身，表情仍然沒有放鬆。「是有關Rogers隊長。」  
  
　　Loki停下所有動作，眼睛緊緊盯著手上的咖啡，希望Thor沒有注意到它正在發抖。「是什麼樣的思考讓你認為有他在其中我就會幫助你？」  
  
　　「我只想請你幫助我們找到名為Shadowfax的生物。」Thor的語氣轉硬。「我的戰友們發現Rogers隊長被丟在一個倉庫裡。他被折磨了。我們相信是那名有翼怪物對他做出這些事。」  
  
　　Loki非常非常小心地放下手中的杯子。他稍早感覺到並置之不理的拉扯一定是SHIELD觸發了他的保護咒語。他在一天內做了兩回蠢事。「然後？」  
  
　　「隊長是個好人，他有一顆真摯的心。他一定認為自己能改變那個扭曲的怪物。」Thor伸出手，遲疑了一下放到Loki臂上。「如果有人能找到他，那一定是你。」  
  
　　Loki撥開他的手。「你的復仇者可以找到他。」  
  
　　「如果你知道他的消息，至少通知我一聲？那個怪物會因為他做過的事嚐到我的怒火。」  
  
　　Loki的心跳迅速。這是陷阱嗎？他們會不會早就知道那怪物是他，而Thor只是在做戲？是Steve跟他們說他是被折磨的嗎？他的胃因 _折磨_ 這個詞而翻攪。他們是怎麼找到那棟倉庫的？他阻止自己問出更多問題，那只會引來猜疑。「你怎麼知道我不會警告那怪物有人在追捕他？」  
  
　　做為回覆，Thor把他的手機滑過桌子。「看看他能做到什麼，再來決定你要幫助他還是要幫助我們。」  
  
　　他不由自主地低頭看去，然後馬上轉開臉。膽汁湧上他的喉頭。「把這拿開。」  
  
　　「隊長是好人。他被背叛了。」  
  
　　「閉嘴。」Loki咬牙開口。「閉嘴，閉嘴， **閉嘴！** 」整間咖啡館的人都盯著他們，Thor的表情震驚。他猛地站起來，椅子被撞到一旁。他無法再留在這裡，無法看著Thor。「我為你的隊長心碎了，Thor。真的。但我無法幫你。不是所有像我一樣的怪物都能有個像俱樂部的地方聚在一起。我只有自己一個，沒有其他同伴，沒有朋友沒有家人。我沒辦法幫你我也沒辦法幫他。」  
  
　　「你不是孤獨的，Loki。更不是個怪物。」  
  
　　「無疑你的復仇者會確保隊長被好好照顧和保護。」  
  
　　Thor點頭。「他們帶隊長到SHIELD的飛行要塞，他會在安全的地方恢復。」  
  
　　 _當然_ 。Loki露出毫無笑意的微笑。「那麼就沒有什麼我能幫上忙的地方了。」  
  
　　「如果他是你的朋友，你會像我一樣想要為他復仇。」  
  
　　Loki無法阻止那股竄過他背上的顫抖。「如果那個怪物有一絲自保的本能，我敢肯定他不會再去打擾那位好隊長了。」  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
